Droit de pacotille
by Isabellelec
Summary: Dix ans à terre... Elizabeth ne le peut pas. Recherchée par La Compagnie des Indes, elle reprend la mer. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un navire et un équipage pour une nouvelle aventure ! Mais avant, évitera-t-elle la corde qui pend à son cou ?
1. Quel vent vous amène

**Pirates des Caraïbes – Le droit de pacotille**

**I – Quel vent vous amène**

Elisabeth vit le Hollandais Volant lever les voiles vers le large emportant Will Turner, son époux, par delà les mers et par delà la vie. Elle posa ses mains sur ses lèvres où elle s'imprégna du goût salé du dernier baisé de Will, vestige et souvenir du dernier baisé avant de nombreuses années. Elle ramassa ses bottes et observa le coffre où reposait le cœur de son bien aimé. Elle s'approcha et colla son oreille. Elle entendit le rythme calme et paisible du cœur de Will.

Un éclat vert brilla dans le ciel et le Hollandais Volant disparut, emportant son nouveau capitaine, Will Turner.

« Lui qui n'aimait pas les pirates ! » murmura Elisabeth en s'asseyant sur le sable blanc de la plage, des larmes perlant le long de ses joues. Elle laissa la tristesse l'envahir et songea aux années à venir, loin et si près de Will sans jamais pouvoir le toucher.

Elle se releva quelques heures plus tard pour rejoindre Port-Royal. Mais que l'attendait là-bas ? Son père, le gouverneur de Port-Royal était mort, tué par Cutler Beckett. Elle était la femme d'un capitaine pirate, elle-même Reine des Pirates grâce à la ruse de Jack Sparrow. Que devenaient les pirates ? Et la Compagnie des Indes continuaient-elles d'écumer les mers contre ses semblables ?

Elle arriva à Port-Royal et fit rapidement demi-tour. Le drapeau de la Compagnie des Indes flottait au dessus des bureaux du port et elle découvrit son portrait, ainsi que celui de Jack et de Barbossa, une forte récompense à la clef.

La vie sur terre n'était plus pour elle. Elle troqua ses habits contre des frusques mal lavées, coupa ses cheveux courts, coiffa sa tête d'un bandana, se couvrit le visage d'un peu de boue et embarqua sur un navire de commerce. Elle reprenait la mer, le seul endroit où elle serait le plus proche de Will.

Mais avant de quitter la terre, elle cacha précieusement le coffre contenant le cœur de son aimé. Partir en mer avec était folie. Son cœur se serra de ce séparer du cœur de son aimé. _Il t'a toujours appartenu._ Les dernières paroles de Will résonneraient à jamais dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Elle croyait ne jamais revoir les capitaines Barbossa et Jack Sparrow. Leur rencontre se fit bien plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

_Le Concorde_, navire de fret ralliant les Indes sous le pavillon de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, naviguait depuis un mois quand une violente tempête éclata et souffla pendant des jours, éloignant le navire de sa route initiale. Elisabeth n'avait jamais souffert du mal de mer, mais cinq jours d'un ballottage incessant eurent raison de son estomac. Le sixième jour, _le Concorde_ croisa la route d'un vaisseau aux voiles noires arborant le pavillon des pirates.

« Pirates ! Pirates ! »hurla le vigile en poste sur le grand mât.

« Je le reconnais, » marmonna un marin en se penchant au bastingage. « On raconte que ce vaisseau est maudit, commandé et dirigé par des morts-vivants ! »

Elisabeth éclata de rire et donna une grande bourrade au marin.

« Ce ne sont que des histoires de marins ivres ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix roque. « Tu crois vraiment aux histoires de fantômes ? »

« _Le Concorde_ est le navire le plus rapide de la Compagnie des Indes. Il a un vent de face, il ne pourra jamais nous rattraper ! » gronda le second en donnant les ordres aux matelots.

_C'est mal connaître le Black Pearl_, songea Elisabeth. _Et tes marins et ton navire sont éprouvés par la tempête. _

Elisabeth risqua un sourire quand elle entendit hurler « Aux armes » quelques minutes plus tard. La poudre mouillée rendant les canons et les armes à feux inutilisables, le Concorde dû attendre que le Black Pearl l'aborde pour commencer le combat.

Elisabeth, assise sur le bastingage du Concorde salua Barbossa, debout sur le gaillard arrière du Black Pearl, mangeant une pomme à la réussite de l'abordage et à son butin. Prêt à croquer sa pomme, le capitaine du Black Pearl s'arrêta en plein geste.

« Pintel ! » grogna Barbossa en se tournant vers le pirate.

« Oui, 'pitaine ? » répondit le marin en manoeuvrant le navire pour l'abordage.

« N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Swann qui nous salue ! »

Pintel se pencha sur le gouvernail et chercha Elisabeth. Il la reconnut et lui adressa de grand signe de la main. Il reçut la main de Barbossa à l'arrière du crâne et s'assomma sur la roue du gouvernail. Il se frotta le crâne.

« C'est pas 'moiselle Swann, Cap'taine, c'est M'dame Turner maintenant. Souv'nez-vous, vous les avez marié sur le Pearl pendant la grande bataille contre Davy Jones. »

Barbossa dévisagea Pintel. « Tu crois que je suis pas capable de me souvenir ! »

« Non, pitain', » fit Pintel en cessant de sourire. « Mais c'était très émouvant. Je me souviens ! »

Barbossa n'écoutait pas et se tourna vers Elisabeth, l'invitant à rejoindre son navire. Elle tira son couteau et coupa une corde. Une des voiles du Concorde s'écroula tandis qu'Elisabeth volait dans les airs et atterrit sur le pont avant du Black Pearl.

« M'dame Turner » fit Ragetti en la saluant avec peu d'élégance et tira sur un marin du Concorde qui s'écroula dans un gargouillis que couvrirent les canons en action.

« Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, » fit Barbossa en descendant du gaillard arrière. « Quel vent vous amène dans cette contrée des mers ? »

« Nous sommes recherchés par la Compagnie des Indes et il fait un sale temps pour vivre à terre. Où est Sparrow ? »

Les pirates retournèrent à leurs occupations, Barbossa fit demi-tour et remonta sur le pont.

« Vous lui avez encore volé son navire ? » s'exclama Elisabeth en gravissant les marches en bois à la suite du capitaine. « Barbossa vous êtes impossible ! »

« Ce n'est pas son navire ! » riposta Barbossa en se retournant brutalement.

« De toute manière, on ne sait pas vraiment à qui il appartient. Mais vous n'avez pas vendu votre âme à Davy Jones pour qu'il le renfloue. Cette… dette, vaux sûrement de contrat ! »

Barbossa la dévisagea de toute sa hauteur.

Elisabeth souleva les épaules et s'assit sur le rebord du pont. De toute manière, que lui importait le sort de Jack Sparrow capitaine sans navire. Elle préférait être dans les bonnes grâces de Barbossa.

« C'est vous le capitaine à bord ! »

Barbossa donna un ordre muet à Pintel qui s'éloigna du Concorde, éventré sur le flanc et prenant l'eau de toute part.

« Vous aussi vous êtes capitaine ! Pourquoi alors ne pas vous trouver un navire, un équipage et sillonner les mers au lieu de me casser les pieds sur Jack Sparrow. J'espère que mon chemin ne croisera plus jamais celui de cette fieffé canaille. »

C'était sans compter sur l'extraordinaire hasard de la vie. En route pour Tortuga, le Pearl croisa la route d'une barque. Ils hissèrent l'unique passager à son bord et Barbossa mordit à pleines dents dans sa pomme, descendit du gaillard arrière à grand pas mécontent et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Comment réussissez-vous à toujours vous trouver dans des situations frisant le burlesque ? Les sept mers ne sont pas assez grandes qu'il faut que vous croisiez éternellement le chemin de vos ennemis jurés ? » fit Elisabeth, appuyée sur le bastingage en détaillant Jack. Il était fidèle à lui même, toujours aussi excentrique, négligé et peu lavé.

« M'dame Turner ! » s'exclama Jack en la saluant avec son tricorne. « Quel vent vous amène par ici ? »

« Et toi, Jack ? » gronda Barbossa en s'approchant de Jack qui se précipita auprès d'Elisabeth.

« Je présume le même vent qui t'a fait rencontrer le capitaine Swann. » murmura Sparrow.

Elisabeth et Barbossa jetèrent un regard étonné à Sparrow. Jack leva la tête vers le ciel où d'énormes nuages s'accumulaient. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

« Oh, oh !! Je crois que la voilà ! » fit Jack en se précipitant vers l'autre bord du bateau.

Elisabeth regarda Barbossa qui lui retourna son regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et un nouvel éclair éclaira le ciel gris.

« La voilà, la voilà ! » s'excita Jack en tendant sa main vers la mer.

« Qui ? » demanda Ragetti en s'approchant du bastingage, imités par Elisabeth et Barbossa.

« Elle ! » fit Jack, sérieux, tout sourire enfuis de son visage, en tendant sa main derrière le trio.

Ils se retournèrent, certain de ne pas apprécier la nouvelle venue.

**A suivre  
**


	2. Maudits pirates et belle dame

**Pirates des Caraïbes – Le droit de pacotille**

**II – Maudits pirates et belle dame**

« Calypso ! » murmura Pintel et, imité de Ragetti, il cracha par terre et fit trois fois le tour de lui-même, puis se jeta à genou devant la déesse.

Calypso, fidèle à elle-même avança de sa démarche chaloupée, contourna Ragetti en secouant la tête devant les idioties que faisaient faire les superstitions humaines et s'approcha de Barbossa. Il se recula d'un pas quand la déesse posa sa main sur son torse. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de la déesse, entre autre de lui reprendre la vie rendue.

Calypso rit. « Nous avions conclu un pacte, Barbossa. Tu l'as tenu, je ne serai pas celle qui te reprendra ta vie. »

« Alors que faites-vous là Calypso ? La Confrérie des Pirates vous a libéré de votre cage humaine, nous pensions ne jamais vous revoir ? » marmonna Barbossa.

« J'ai besoin des plus grands des pirates. »

Un long silence suivit. La déesse examina les trois capitaines qui la dévisageaient avec appréhension, attendant la suite.

« J'aimerai que vous retrouviez le pendentif que m'a offert Davy Jones. »

« Vous avez bien dit… besoin ? Vous avez pas dit j'exige ou j'ordonne, ou un truc dans le genre ! » demanda Jack en virevoltant autour de la déesse. « Alors, je ne suis pas volontaire, je suis venu récupérer mon navire. Barbossa c'était très gentil de me l'avoir gardé, maintenant tu peux disposer. »

« Pintel, Ragetti, foutez-moi ce cafard au fer. On ne touche pas à mon navire. » gronda Barbossa en gonflant le torse.

« Je présume que sur toi non plus je ne peux pas compter Barbossa ? » demanda Calypso de sa voix mielleuse.

Barbossa se tourna d'un bloc vers la déesse. « Non ! » et il partit d'un vif élan vers le gaillard arrière, suivi par un Jack menotté qui tentait vainement et maladroitement d'assurer sa défense.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ! » hurla Elizabeth. « Elle vient nous demander notre aide et vous, malotrus, soudards et maraudeurs de bas étage n'êtes même pas capable de vous entendre pour quelqu'un qui vous a sauvé la vie à tous deux ! »

« Maudits pirates ! »

Elizabeth vit le Black Pearl s'éloigner sous le clair de lune. Elle attrapa violement les avirons et se mit à ramer, perdue en pleine mer, en compagnie de Calypso qui la regardait de son éternel sourire étrange.

Pour une fois, les capitaines Barbossa et Jack s'étaient entendus. Le souvenir de l'humiliation la rendait rouge de honte.

« Les femmes, quelles plaies ! » marmonna Ragetti avant que Barbossa et Jack ne fassent demi-tour, la saisissent chacun par un bras et ne la jette dans le canot. Ils se tournèrent d'un même corps vers la déesse qui sourit puis prit place avec nonchalance dans l'embarcation.

« Maudits pirates ! » maugréa Elizabeth quelques heures plus tard. « Et puis comment vais-je le retrouver votre pendentif ? Savez-vous où vous l'avez perdu ? Et puis vous êtes une déesse, comment se fait-il que vous ne puissez le retrouver seule ? »

« Il est en des lieux qui me sont interdits. »

Un éclair zébra le ciel, attirant l'attention d'Elizabeth. « J'espère qu'une tempête ne va pas se lever. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, si une terre est proche et… »

Elle se retourna vers Calypso mais la déesse avait disparu. Elizabeth vit un crabe sauter à l'eau.

« Maudits pirates. Maudite déesse » maugréa Elizabeth luttant contre les éléments.

La tempête dura ce qui lui sembla des jours. Plusieurs fois, sa frêle esquif faillit chavirer mais tint bon. A l'aube, quand la tempête se calma, elle arrivait en vue de Tortuga.

Fatiguée, mouillée et affamée, elle laissa son canot entrer dans le port de la célèbre ville, repère réputé pour tous flibustiers, brigands et pirates. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas ici un navire et un équipage pour l'entreprise qu'elle s'était fixée.

Le premier navire de la Compagnie des Indes qui mouillait à Tortuga la fit monter à bord. Le lieutenant l'accueillit avec courtoisie.

« Je suis le lieutenant Maynard, du navire Entreprise. »

« Je suis Elizabeth S… – elle toussota – Bonny. Je viens de Port-Royal, j'étais à bord d'un navire pour les Indes, le Concorde. Une tempête nous a malmenée avant qu'un vaisseau pirate ne nous aborde. Le capitaine a eu juste le temps de me jeter dans ce canot. »

« Où est le Concorde maintenant ? » demanda Maynard.

« Ce qu'il en reste gît au fond de la mer. »

Maynard offrit sa cabine à la jeune pirate, lui fit préparer un bac d'eau chaude pour qu'elle puisse se laver, et des vêtements propres trouvés sur l'île.

Le lieutenant frappa à la porte. Elizabeth ajusta le chapeau qui couvrirait sa chevelure claire : « Entrez ! ».

Le lieutenant Maynard entra, s'arrêta un instant pour détailler la jeune femme revêtue d'une élégante robe jaune pale et la salua. Les manières du lieutenant lui rappela le commodore Norrington et son regard se voila au souvenir de sa mort sur le Hollandais Volant… Peut-être que son âme croisera le chemin de Will… peut-être lui proposera-t-il de faire parti de son équipage ?

« .. venez d'où m'avez-vous dit déjà ? »

Le lieutenant la ramena à la réalité. Il semblait la jauger.

« Port-Royal. » répondit Elizabeth du tac au tac. « Lord Beckett m'a expressément enjoint à quitter les caraïbes, jugés bien trop dangereux par les temps qui court. »

Elle n'ignorait pas que Beckett était mot, emporté par son bateau.

« Lord Beckett !? » répéta le lieutenant étonné.

« Oui, vous le connaissez je présume. Cela doit faire deux mois que je n'ai plus de ces nouvelles ! Savez-vous s'il a réussi à arrêter les pirates. Il s'est donné une lourde tâche à réussi. »

« Vous étiez proche de lord Beckett ? »

« Oh, si peu vous savez. » minauda Elizabeth en s'asseyant avec grâce sur un des bancs de la cabine.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? » – Elizabeth s'avança sur le banc et posa sa main sur l'avant bras du lieutenant, feignant un intérêt pour les révélations à venir – « Lord Beckett est mort au combat contre le Black Pearl et le Hollandais Volant. »

« Ce sont des pirates qui l'ont tué ? » murmura Elizabeth attristée.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, affirmatif.

Elizabeth jubilait quand Maynard la laissa seule une heure plus tard. Elle avait été l'instrument de la perte de Beckett, elle espérait que Will laisserait son âme errait des siècles dans les limbes en expiation des massacres auquel il avait été le maître.

Will… Que faisait-il ? Où était-il en train de naviguer ? pensait-il à elle en cet instant ?

Le souvenir de Will lui arracha une peine immense. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la cabine et laissa son chagrin la submerger.

Le capitaine Moro la trouva ainsi, la tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux rougis de larmes. Elizabeth le regarda un instant, se demandant s'il était bien présent. Le capitaine lui tendit un mouchoir, elle s'essuya le visage et le remercia en se levant.

« Capitaine Swann, Reine de la Confrérie des Pirates, vous êtes aux arrêts. »

A suivre...


	3. Potence pour la Reine des Pirates

**Pirates des Caraïbes – Le droit de pacotille**

** III – la potence pour la Reine des Pirates**

Elizabeth qui essayait de garder son air affecté, reçu l'annonce de plein fouet, comme une douche froide. Elle posa un regard froid sur le capitaine Moro.

« De quoi suis-je coupable ? »

« De trahison envers la couronne, de piraterie et de meurtres. »

« Rien que ça ? »

« Vous serez exécuté publiquement à Port-Royal, personne n'osera sauver un capitaine sans navire et vous serez le symbole du déclin des pirates. Emmenez-là ! »

Deux gardes se précipitèrent dans la cabine, lui passèrent les menottes sans ménagement et l'amenèrent dans la cale où elle tint compagnie aux rats pendant plusieurs jours, sans rien à manger.

Comment allait-elle se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? A chaque fois, elle avait dû la vie grâce à la chance implacable de ces compagnons de fortunes. Will ne pouvait rien pour elle, Jack et Barbossa se disputaient la propriété d'une coquille de noix, James Norrington était mort. Toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui être d'une aide précieuse avait choisi une route différente, loin de la sienne.

Menottée, affamée, sale, on la fit descendre du navire sous bonne garde et sous le regard moqueur des citoyens de Port-Royal. « Sale pirate ! », « Qu'ils soient tous pendus ! » « A mort ! » hurlèrent-ils.

A quelques mètres de là, attendait déjà l'échafaud où on l'amena derechef. Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'issu possible, sans le vouloir elle se mit à trembler. Elle secoua la tête. _Non, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que se comporte un vrai pirate. Sans peur je dois être._

Elizabeth entonna le chant des pirates.

« _Le Roi et ses pairs, ont enfermé la Reine… A bord d'un bateau de plomb…_ » La peur lui tenailla le ventre quand on lui passa la corde au cou. Elle reprit son souffle et chanta plus fort. _« Yo ho ! Sur l'heure, Hissons nos couleurs. Hisse et ho ! L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra_. »

Un prêtre s'avança, déclamant les paroles de repenties pou tout condamné à mort : « Abjurez votre cause, demandez le pardon de votre âme avant la fin de votre vie ».

« Nous pourrons peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente ! » coupa la voix du lieutenant Maynard accompagné du Capitaine Moro debout à quelques pas du gibet. « Nous pourrions vous laisser la vie sauve… si vous nous emmeniez à la baie des naufragés et que vous nous livriez les repères des autres seigneurs pirates. »

« Aujourd'hui vivante, demain morte, que m'importe ! Les Pirates ne comptent que sur le jour que nous vivons et jamais sur celui que nous allons vivre, et vous croyez que je pourrai continuer à vivre en sachant que vous allez tous les massacrer ? Trouvez-les seuls ! et j'espère que l'un d'entre eux réussira à vous tuez d'une balle au milieu des deux yeux ! »

Elizabeth reprit le chant des pirates. « _Yo ho ! Sur l'heure, hissons nos couleurs. Hisse et ho ! L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra. Yo ho ! Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs…_ »

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, de toute manière il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser en vie, il avait bluffé et avait échoué, mais les pirates, tous les pirates, seraient à lui. Il fit signe au bourreau et se détourna du gibet. Le lieutenant le suivit et s'assomma contre son capitaine qui s'était immobilisé, interloqué par la vision du port encombré de navires pirates, canons et armes visant tous les navires de la compagnie des Indes.

Et dans le port de Port-Royal retentit le chant des Pirates reprit par des milliers de pirates.

« _Hisse et ho ! L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra !_ » .

Les canons se mirent en marche à la fin du chant et fracassèrent tous les navires au mouillage.

Elizabeth admira cette vision, mais soudainement, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et la corde se tendit au-dessus d'elle.

a suivre...


	4. La prophétie de la mère Shipton

**Pirates des Caraïbes – Le droit de pacotille**

**IV – la prophétie de la mère Shipton**

Tortuga n'était pas complètement vide. Depuis bien des siècles les pirates venaient trouver refuge sur l'île. Les cachettes étaient légions. Et avec l'arrivée des premiers vaisseaux de la Compagnie des Indes, les pirates les plus sobres trouvèrent refuge dans les cachettes disséminées dans toute l'île, laissant les plus ivres se faire massacrer sur place et parfaire l'illusion de la chute de la piraterie.

L'un d'eux, en poste d'observation, porta son attention sur la barque qui entrait dans le port. Il connaissait la silhouette, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui donner un nom avant qu'un vaisseau de la Compagnie n'intercepte le canot.

Gibbs était toujours en poste quand il la vit sortir du pont, entravée et menée de force vers les cales. Monsieur Cotton tendit le doigt et articula un nom. Le perroquet se mit à crier : « Maudit pirate ! »

« Ma'moiselle Swann ! » s'exclama Gibbs.

« M'dame Turner ! » corrigea le nain Marty en venant prendre la relève. Il se pencha sur la petite ouverture et la reconnut.

La capitaine Moro arriva sur le pont principal et conversa avec son lieutenant.

« Cotton, envoie ton perroquet écouter ! » ordonna Gibbs. « Il faut savoir où ils amènent M'oiselle Swann et c'qu'ils vont faire d'elle. »

Après bien des questions et des hypothèses hasardeuses, Gibbs découvrit enfin ce qu'il allait advenir d'Elizabeth.

Les bateaux de la Compagnies des Indes Orientales quittèrent peu après la rade de Tortuga. Les pirates réintégrèrent les lieux comme si rien n'étaient jamais arrivés. Et peu après, le Black Pearl fit son entrée dans le port. Après avoir mouillé l'ancre, l'équipage de Barbossa jeta Jack sans ménagement sur le ponton.

« Estimes-toi heureux que je ne te laisse pas sur une île ! » s'esclaffa Barbossa.

Jack sourit à pleine dent. « Trop aimable à toi ! Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir me laisser là ? Je pourrai bien monter un équipage et me lancer à tes trousses ! »

Barbossa éclata de rire, imité par son équipage. « Tu es un rêveur Jack ! »

Gibbs arriva en courant, suivi de Cotton, du perroquet de Cotton et de Marty.

« Ils veulent tuer Elizabeth Swann ! » s'écria Gibbs en s'arrêtant devant Jack.

« Turner ! » corrigèrent d'une seule voix Pintel, Marty et Barbossa.

Gibbs les ignora. « La Compagnie des Indes sait qu'elle est la Reine des Pirates et elle va être pendue à Port-Royal. »

Un long silence suivit. Gibbs dévisagea tour à tour les pirates. Il se tourna vers Cotton et Marty les observant comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois.

« Et ? » demanda Barbossa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et ? » répéta Gibbs. « Vous voulez la laisser mourir ? Et le code des pirates vous en faites quoi ? »

« Oh, tu sais le code n'est qu'une espèce de guide ! » fit Jack.

Tous le dévisagèrent. Jack leva les mains au ciel et se mit à jouer avec une algue qui traînait là.

« Et la mère Shipton vous en faites quoi ? » fit Gibbs.

Jack tressaillit, Barbossa souleva un œil.

« Qui ça ? » marmonna le capitaine actuel du Black Pearl.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la prophétie de la mère Shipton ? » s'étonna Gibbs.

« Je ne connais personne qui ait autant fréquenté les bars et se souvienne de toutes les aberrations entendues ! » reprocha Jack en lançant l'algue dans la mer et en se relevant.

« Bon, si on allait sauver une femme en détresse ! » proposa Jack, essayant de détourner l'attention des marins.

Gibss grogna, s'assit sur un tonneau et remonta ses manches. « A sa naissance, la mère Shipton était infirme. Elle était difforme, mais elle avait l'esprit agile. » raconta Gibbs en tapant sa tête de l'index. « Rapidement, sa réputation de voyante ne tarda pas à se répandre dans toutes les Caraïbes. Des centaines de curieux se massaient autour d'elle, buvant ses paroles sibyllines. On raconte aussi qu'elle a développé des dons de sorcellerie, oui oui, sorcellerie, pour se venger de ceux qui la persécutaient. Un jour, elle a maudit le capitaine d'un navire, le capitaine du Bloody.

« Pourquoi elle l'a maudit ? » demanda Pintel.

« On s'en fout de savoir pourquoi ! » aboya Barbossa.

Gibbs continua son récit. « Elle le prévint : _Quand le Sanglant croisera sur un triangle d'or, le plus grand spectacle du monde te sera offert – pendant un certain temps – mais il disparaîtra et t'emportera dans les limbes._

On dit que le Bloody partit avec mille hommes d'équipage à son bord, attirés par l'or et les trésors. » Quelques pirates sifflèrent. « On ne revit jamais plus le Bloody et aucun de ces honnêtes marins n'est revenu pour dire si le trésor était vraiment là.

Un gueux cependant osa demander à la mère Shipton ce qu'était devenu le Bloody.

Elle lui fit alors sa dernière prophétie, car elle est morte juste après. _Sur une mer déchaînée et venteuse, une noble voguera, qui ne manquera pas de trouver le Sanglant. Richesse, or et trésor seront les récompenses de tous ses compagnons des flots et le droit de pacotille_ _sera acquis pour toujours sous sa bannière. »_

A suivre...


	5. Changement de plan

**irates des Caraïbes – Le droit de pacotille**

**V – Changement de plan**

« Cette prophétie date d'au moins deux siècles » critiqua Jack. « Depuis le temps, il doit être pourri ton navire. »

« Jack ! » appela Barbossa en lui faisant un grand sourire. Sparrow commença à reculer, prêt à prendre la fuite.

« Tu voulais pas partir en quête d'une quelconque eau de jouvence ou je ne sais ? » dériva Jack.

« Tu étais au courant pour la prophétie de la Shipton ! Tu savais depuis bien longtemps ! C'est pour cela qu'tu as passé un pacte avec Davy Jones, pour qu'il renfloue le Black Pearl et que tu puisses partir sur ce triangle d'or trouver fortune. Mais tu as changé tes plans quand tu as cru pouvoir devenir le capitaine immortel du Hollandais Volant. »

Jack souleva les épaules. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que ses plans tombent à l'eau. Pourquoi avaient-ils découvert si rapidement l'existence d'une telle prophétie ?

« De toute manière ça n'aurait pas marché pour lui ! » fit Ragetti. « Il est pas noble et p'is c'est pas une femme. »

« ça, on s'rait au courant ! » ajouta Pintel en ricanant.

« Et que faites-vous, tas de mécréants, de ma féminité intérieur ?! » riposta Jack.

Tous les pirates éclatèrent de rire. Jack souleva les épaules et enfonça son tricorne sur sa tête en maugréant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'Elizabeth est noble… de part sa naissance et de part son rang parmi les pirates ! » expliqua Gibbs en ignorant Jack. « Allez, Jack, on peut pas laisser M'oiselle Elizabeth, après tous c'qu'elle a fait pour nous. »

« Oh, elle a juste essayé de me tuer ! »

Barbossa se tourna vers son navire où tous les matelots se tenaient silencieux, buvant les paroles de Gibbs. Sur le ponton, derrière Gibbs, devait se tenir tous les pirates de l'île. La prophétie ne mettrait pas longtemps à être connue de tous.

_Le droit de pacotille_… murmura Barbossa en frottant une pomme contre sa chemise. _Pourquoi pas ?_ Et il croqua à pleines dents dans sa pomme et le jus coula sur son menton.

« Sparrow ! » hurla Barbossa en mâchouillant sa pomme. Jack se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ne m'avais-tu pas promis un navire ? Et un chapeau… immense ? »

Jack souleva un sourcil intéressé.

« Et je te rendrais le Pearl ! » conclut Barbossa en remontant sur son navire.

Jack tendit les mains vers Pintel et Ragetti, attendant qu'on le libère. Les deux pirates le regardèrent puis regardèrent Barbossa puis les mains de Jack puis…

« Eh ! les gueux, vous activez ! On a pas que ça à faire ! On a une demoiselle en détresse à aller sauver, un trésor à trouver et un magnifique navire à offrir à votre capitaine ! Dépêchez-vous de m'enlever ces trucs tas de ruffiants ! » bougonna Jack en tirant sur ses chaînes.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Merci Zakath Nath pour ton review, j'ai corrigé ma petite faute d'orthographe !_


	6. L'étonnante proposition

**Pirates des Caraïbes - Le droit de pacotille**

**VI – L'étonnante proposition  
**

Will Turner, capitaine du Hollandais Volant voguait sur des eaux incertaines, menant les âmes défuntes vers l'Autre Monde.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait espéré cet instant, où sa main transpercerait le cœur de Davy Jones, pour sauver son père d'une cruelle malédiction. Il savait aussi que cela le séparait à jamais, ou presque, de celle qu'il aimait. _Dix ans en mer pour un jour à terre_.

Il revoyait cet instant, où Jack Sparrow tenait le cœur dans sa main, prêt à l'embrocher. Il avait espéré que Jack réussirait, levant la malédiction du Hollandais Volant, libérant son père et le laissant vivre auprès d'Elizabeth. Mais le destin avait été injuste et en avait décidé différemment. C'est Davy Jones qui embrocha son cœur et Jack, dans un élan de sympathie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui laissa la lourde charge d'administrer les morts des sept mers.

Son père, William Turner, dit Bill le bottier, attira l'attention de son fils et capitaine sur une âme défunte. Will posa son attention sur l'officier. Il le reconnut. Will descendit du pont et passa une jambe sur le bastingage et s'assit.

« Commodore Norrington… ou Amiral ? je ne sais plus. » fit Will en saluant l'officier de la Compagnie des Indes qui le dévisageait avec appréhension.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! » répondit Norrington. « Je suis mort si vous ne le devinez pas ! Et vous, Will Turner, êtes-vous mort ? »

Will se tourna vers son père, étirant un sourire sur ses lèvres, puis il regarda l'étendu d'eau où flottait des milliers d'âmes en peine.

« Mort ou vivant… ni l'un, ni l'autre et les deux à la fois. » Will se leva et domina Norrington. « Je suis le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et j'endosse la responsabilité de mener les âmes mortes vers l'Autre Monde. »

Un long silence sépara les deux hommes. Tous deux pensaient à ce qu'ils avaient perdu, tous deux laissaient la femme qu'ils aimaient à terre. Puis Will fit une proposition étonnante à Norrington, eux deux qui se battaient pour l'amour d'une femme, deviendraient-ils alliés ?

« Norrington ! Avez-vous peur de la mort ? »

Le commodore revit Davy Jones devant lui à l'instant de sa mort, poser la même question. Mais la mort ne l'effrayait pas. Norrington secoura négativement la tête.

« Alors, si vous l'acceptez, venez à mon bord, soyez mon second et ensemble, faisons que la mort de toutes ces âmes ne soient pas hanté par la peur et menons-les vers l'Autre Monde. »

James Norrington dévisagea Will Turner quelques instants. Eux qui furent de leurs vivants rivaux et ennemis, pourraient-ils s'allier et devenir partenaires ? Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Qu'y avait-il derrière le voile de la mort ? Norrington n'était pas encore prêt à le savoir et accepta de bon cœur la proposition de son nouveau capitaine.

Et Norrington rejoignit l'équipage du Hollandais Volant et le temps n'eut plus d'emprise sur eux. Un jour, le capitaine Turner ordonna une manœuvre étonnant, les rapprochant de la limite entre l'Autre Monde et le monde des vivants.

« Capitaine ? » demanda son père quand ils arrivèrent à la limite entre les deux mondes.

« En avant toute ! » cria-t-il, accroché au filin au dessus de l'eau. « Une grande bataille se prépare, on aura besoin de notre aide ! »

« Est-ce que cela fait partie de votre boulot, d'aller dans le monde des vivants ? ne risque-t-on pas d'être maudit comme Davy Jones ? » fit James Norrington en s'approchant de son capitaine.

« Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités, notre mission ne nous confine pas seulement dans l'autre monde. » Il regarda le large. « Et ne l'avez-vous pas senti ? » Il passa sa main autour de son cou. « L'ombre de la mort plane sur Elizabeth ! »

_A suivre…_


	7. Combat à PortRoyal

**Pirates des Caraïbes – Droit de pacotille**

**VII – Combat à Port-Royal **

Le Pearl quitta le port de Tortuga et fila toute voile dehors. Il partit seul, mais par un prompt renfort, se virent cent vaisseaux naviguant sous pavillon du Jolly Roger en arrivant au large de Port-Royal. La brume fut avec eux et couvrit l'entrée des navires dans la rade de Port-Royal.

Une voix fluette s'éleva dans le brouillard, une voix de femme fredonnant le chant des Pirates. Et tous ceux qui entendirent sa voix ce jour-là, eurent le cœur gonflé d'un courage sans faille, d'une détermination que ni la compagnie des Indes, ni la mort ne pourrait dévier.

« Aujourd'hui vivante, demain morte, que m'importe ! » cria la femme. « Les Pirates ne comptent que sur le jour que nous vivons et jamais sur celui que nous allons vivre »

« Bien dit ! » fit Gibbs en chargeant son arme. « Demain est bien trop loin pour nous. Ne compte qu'aujourd'hui ! »

De nouveau, le chant des pirates s'éleva. Gibbs fredonna en même temps, suivi par Pintel et Ragetti, imité rapidement par le capitaine Barbossa.

Puis le chant de tous les pirates résonna dans le port. « _Hisse et ho ! L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra !_ »

« Feu ! » hurlèrent à l'unisson tous les capitaines pirates et les canons crachèrent leurs feux, déchiquetèrent les coques, fracassèrent les mats, jetèrent les hommes à terre, mort. La Compagnie des Indes devait longtemps se souvenir de la délivrance de la Reine des Pirates.

Sparrow quitta le Black Pearl dès que celui-ci fut dans la place. Il nagea jusqu'au ponton le plus proche et se glissa le long des murs pour rejoindre l'endroit où se dressait le gibet. Il admira le courage et la beauté indomptable d'Elizabeth. Elle méprisait le capitaine de son air hautain, préférait la mort à un quelconque chantage.

Jack n'avait jamais entendu Elizabeth chanter et sa voix résonna longtemps dans sa tête.

Jack se retint de rire quand le visage blafard et livide du capitaine découvrit son port envahit de vaisseaux pirates. Le capitaine Moro se précipita avec son lieutenant vers le premier poste de défense et si enfermèrent.

Jack ne rigola pas quand il vit le bourreau abaisser le levier du gibet et le corps d'Elizabeth tomber. Il s'élança et reçut de plein fouet les pieds d'Elizabeth sur les épaules. Elle chercha son équilibre en lui martelant les épaules de ses pieds nus. Jack, profitant de la vue des jambes nues d'Elizabeth, perdit du temps à sortir son épée, brisa les liens de la jeune femme et caressa la peau soyeuse des mollets du capitaine Swann.

Elizabeth se débarrassa de la corde à son cou, prit appuie sur la tête de Jack et remonta sur le gibet. Elle salua le bourreau et sauta à terre, fit face à Jack et lui administra une baffe : « Goujat ! » puis partit en courant vers le Pearl qui s'approchait.

Elizabeth ramassa un fusil vide, assomma quelques soldats qui lui bloquaient le passage et courut jusqu'au pont où le Pearl lui lança une corde. Elle s'y accrocha et remonta le flanc du navire. Gibbs lui tendit la main pour l'aider à prendre place sur le pont. Elle se tourna et vit Jack qui attendait en défendant sa peau sur le bord du pont. Elle soupira et lui renvoya le filin.

« Capitaine, tout le monde est à bord ! » hurla un matelot en visant un soldat de son arme à feu. Le soldat ne sut jamais d'où frappa la mort.

« Alors timonier, sort nous de là ! » répondit Barbossa à travers le tumulte, deux pistolets dans chaque main.

Brusquement, en plein combat, un voilier surgit du fond de la mer. Il portait toute sa voile alors qu'il n'y avait à ce moment-là pas le moindre souffle de vent. Les premiers matelots qui le remarquèrent alertèrent les autres. Bientôt, tout le monde le reconnut, ce navire que l'on avait plus vu dans ces eaux depuis bien longtemps.

Le reconnaissant, Elizabeth se précipita sur le gaillard arrière et grimpa sur la voile d'artimon. Elle le vit, debout tenant son gouvernail. Il lui retourna son regard puis disparut de nouveau.

Bien après, quand tous les vaisseaux pirates eurent rejoint le grand large loin des navires de la Compagnie des Indes, un marin déclara : « Laissez dire au sceptiques ce qu'ils veulent, ce navire n'était autre que le Hollandais Volant. »


	8. Le Vogue Merry

**VIII – Le Vogue Merry**

« Une prophétie de la mère Shipton ? » répéta Elizabeth séchant ses cheveux au vent après s'être lavé dans la cabine du capitaine et avoir revêtu des habits plus confortable et commode. « Vous êtes venus me sauver à cause de la prophétie d'une bonne femme morte depuis deux siècles ? »

_Pourquoi pas !_ songea-t-elle. _Tant que je suis en vie, loin du bourreau et de la corde._

« Mais que désignait-elle en parlant : Quand le Sanglant croisera sur un triangle d'or. C'est quoi ce triangle d'or ? »

« D'aucun penserait au fameux triangle des Bermudes ! » répondit Gibbs en nettoyant son arme.

« Le quoi ? » fit Elizabeth en s'appuyant sur le mat d'artimon.

« Vous z'écoutez jamais les histoires de marins ? » fit Gibbs en secouant la tête. « Ce maudit triangle des Bermudes, depuis des siècles est le théâtre d'accidents qui se produisent régulièrement. De nombreux et honnêtes navires ont disparu dans cette mer sans laisser de trace. On raconte que beaucoup ont fait naufrage à cause d'un grain blanc. »

Quelques matelots frissonnèrent, se signèrent et crachèrent par dessus bord.

« On raconte aussi que c'est le sanctuaire de Poséidon, où vivait il y a très longtemps notre très chère amie, j'ai nommé Calypso. Je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi elle avait été chassée du royaume marin. »

La voix de Calypso résonna aux oreilles d'Elizabeth._ Il est en des lieux qui me sont interdits._

« C'est pour cela qu'elle nous envoie là bas ! » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du bastingage. « Car elle a été chassé de ces lieux. »

« Que faisons-nous Capitaine Swann ? » demanda Barbossa en s'approchant à grand pas. Elizabeth le jugea un instant, essayant de comprendre ces pensées. Pourquoi s'aventurait-il en territoire inconnu, où mille dangers pouvaient survenir ? L'argent, l'or ? Etait-ce vraiment que cela qui attirait les hommes ?

« C'est votre navire ! » commença-t-elle.

Mais Jack arriva, gesticulant en tout sens. « Nenni, c'est le mien ! » corrigea-t-il. Barbossa grogna. « Oui, ce sera le mien quand je t'aurai trouvé un navire ! » ajouta à contre cœur Jack.

« Tu comptes lui offrir le Bloody ? » supposa Elizabeth.

« La mer est vaste » coupa Barbossa. « Je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple coquille de noix, je vais être farouche pour le choix de mon navire ! Je te laisse le Bloody, de toute manière il est maudit et j'espère bien que Jack me trouvera mon vaisseau avant d'entrer dans ce maudit triangle, je tiens à ma peau ! »

« Vous ne vous joindrez pas à nous, pour découvrir le plus fabuleux des trésors ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Tous les trésors ne sont pas que d'or et d'argent » fit Jack ravi de tirer cette réplique du fond de sa mémoire.

« Alors en route, capitaine Barbossa, nous avons un navire à vous trouver. »

Il fallut un mois pour dénicher celui qui irait le mieux à Barbossa. Et parfois, Elizabeth se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès d'exagérer : « Non, celui-ci est trop lourd. » « Non, celui-ci est trop petit… trop de voile… pas assez de voile… demande trop d'équipage… pas assez de canons… ». Pourquoi essayait-il de gagner du temps ?

Le beau temps permit d'ouvrir les sabords et les écoutilles pour apporter un peu d'air et de lumière à l'intérieur sombre, humide et étouffant. Une bonne partie du temps fut occupée à raccommoder et remplacer les voilures, arranger les cordages et réparer les équipements abîmés par la dernière bataille à Port-Royal. Mais le temps passant, les pirates commencèrent à s'ennuyer ferme sur le Black Pearl et devinrent rapidement très irritables.

Quand la première bagarre éclata, Barbossa lança son dévolu sur un navire de la marine marchande anglaise : _le Vogue Merry_, un magnifique chébec aux formes élégantes et élancées, armé de canons et naviguant à la voile et à l'aviron.

Elizabeth le trouva bien trop féminin pour le capitaine Barbossa, mais le Vogue Merry remonterait bien le vent grâce à ses voiles latines. Barbossa pourra terroriser tous les navires qui s'aventureront dans les caraïbes.


	9. Maudit triangle

**Pirates des Caraïbes - Droit de Pacotille**

**IX – Maudit triangle**

Quand Barbossa et la moitié de l'équipage quitta le Pearl et prirent un autre chemin avec le Vogue Merry, Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack et tendit la main. Jack l'observa un instant et la regarda avec étonnement.

« Le compas, Jack ! » dit-elle avec insistance. « Tu retrouves le Pearl grâce à moi, tu peux bien me prêter ton compas ! »

Jack saisit son précieux compas qui ne le quittait pas et le fit tournoyer entre ses mains. Depuis quelques jours celui-ci ne faisait que tourner sans jamais s'arrêter, comme si Jack était incertain de ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Il savait que voguer sur une mer nouvelle, recelant des dangers par centaine ne l'effrayait pas, mais était-ce bien là où il voulait aller ? Non, il voulait suivre Elizabeth, et le souvenir de ces lèvres sur les siennes brûlait toujours en lui. Il regarda son compas et vit l'aiguille pointée sur Elizabeth. Il le referma, un peu troublé, et le tendit à Elizabeth.

« Attention Lizzie, es-tu certaine que c'est le Bloody et les Bermudes que tu cherches… ou veux-tu revoir ton tendre et cher époux ! » murmura Sparrow à son oreille avant de s'éloigner vers les hommes d'équipages.

Elizabeth le foudroya du regard. Il venait jeter le doute dans son esprit.

Oui, elle voulait revoir Will, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le voir qu'une fois tous les dix ans à terre… _Mais en mer ?_ songea-t-elle. Elle avait bien vu son navire à Port-Royal, elle pourrait peut-être le revoir quelques fois encore, peut-être le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. _Will a choisi sa nouvelle vie, à moi de choisir la mienne. En route pour le Bloody ! Un navire rien qu'a moi ! _

Pendant la durée du voyage vers les Bermudes, Jack fit briquer les ponts par tous les matelots, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait cale sèche sur une plage pour gratter la coque et se débarrasser des algues, coquillages et divers animaux marins qui ralentissait le navire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le port de San Juan avant d'entrer dans le triangle maudit. Ils embarquèrent de la nourriture fraîche en prévision de la durée inconnue de leur voyage. Elizabeth rit en observant les pirates courir après les poules et les chèvres.

Elle rit moins en les voyant charger de quoi faire les biscuits de marins. Pour le prochain mois, ils mangeront à leur faim, mais quand les denrées se feront rare, elle frissonna au souvenir de ces biscuits cuit et recuit des dizaines de fois, grouillant d'asticots, qu'on leur donnerait pour unique repas.

Elle se changea les idées en allant observer les cartes. _Demain, nous serons sur le territoire de Poséidon ! Quels dangers nous attendent ?!_

« Le calme plat. Quinze jours de calme plat ! » grogna Gibbs en jouant avec son couteau.

« Le ciel est trop clair ! » grommela à son tour Sparrow, mais il se leva d'un bond en apercevant un nuage blanc en ascension rapide s'approcher d'eux. « Grain blanc ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant au gouvernail. « Carguer les voiles, amarrez les canons, remuez-vous tas de rufians !»

Les marins réagirent au quart de tour, replièrent les voiles en accordéons sur les verges, fixèrent tous les équipements en peu de temps et quand la tempête souleva le navire au-dessus des vagues, tous étaient prêt. Le phénomène fut aussi soudain et intense que bref. Dix minutes après, le calme revint et un vent d'ouest se mit à souffler.

Elizabeth s'étonna de l'absence de précipitation.

« Ce genre de tourmente est fugace et sans pluie. Mais accompagné d'un vent violent qui aurait arraché nos voiles si on ne les avait pas carguer » expliqua un matelot en montant sur les gréements défaire les voiles et profiter du vent qui les portait dans la bonne direction.

« C'est Poséidon qui nous teste ! Le rôle de Poséidon ne se borne pas à contempler ce monde étrange !» expliqua Gibbs en désignant l'océan. « Il peut aussi déchaîner à volonté tempêtes, cingler les côtes rocheuses avec des vagues immense, faire chavirer les barque de pêches et même arracher le gréement des plus puissants navires lorsqu'ils fuient devant la tempête, à la recherche d'un havre. »

« Et comme nous n'avons pas fui devant lui, Poséidon s'est montré clément ! » ajouta Jack.

La traversée ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils virent des créatures étranges, ainsi aperçurent-ils des Néréides jouer dans les vagues proches du navire et les accompagnèrent un temps.

Ils virent des tritons, leurs corps couvert d'écailles et pourvus de nageoires, mi-homme, mi-poisson. Mais quand l'un des matelots s'approcha trop près d'eux, ils se montrèrent hostiles et féroces. Ils possédaient des dents tranchantes et des mains pourvues de grandes griffes acérées. Le marin en eut pour ses frais et perdit un bras en essayant de sauver sa vie, et ses cris de souffrance se répercutèrent dans le navire pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que la gangrène ne le tue.

« Ce triangle est maudit, M'dame Turner. C'est pure folie que de s'aventurer sur les eaux troubles du dieu poisson ! »

« Le Pearl aussi était maudit ! Et pourtant, Monsieur Gibbs, vous naviguez dessus ! » s'écria Elizabeth, de mauvaise humeur, ne supportant plus le reproche incessant des membres d'équipage. « Maudit triangle ! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire tas de trouillards, moi je dis qu'il nous apportera gloire et fortune ce triangle, quand nous trouverons son plus fameux trésor. »

**a suivre X – le Bloody**


	10. Le Bloody

**Pirates des Caraïbes - Droit de Pacotille**

**X – le Bloody**

Elizabeth se calmait à peine quand la mer s'ouvrit devant le Pearl en un puissant tourbillon et l'aspira.

« Un maelstrom ! » hurla Gibbs.

« Comme c'est innovant ! » fit Elizabeth en secouant la tête et s'agrippa au premier filin.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Pearl gisait sur une plage de sable fin, couché sur le flanc. Au dessus d'eux, la mer se referma et la mer fut le ciel et le ciel devint la mer.

« Nous sommes dans le mystères des profondeurs océanes ! » murmura Gibbs accroché au gouvernail. « Voici le royaume de Poséidon ! »

Elizabeth se releva difficilement et en se redressant, enfonça son genou dans le thorax de Jack qui gémit faiblement. Elle se tourna et remarqua qu'elle était tombée sur Jack. Elle le regarda et il lui retourna son regard. « Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant dans le sable.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? » s'exclama Elizabeth en se relevant. Elle se désintéressa de Jack qui tendit la main, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à se redresser. Il laissa sa main en suspend quelques secondes puis recoiffa une mèche rebelle. Il se tourna, à genou dans le sable, attrapa son tricorne et épousseta quelques grains de sables.

« La prochaine fois, elle se fracassera toute seule sur le mât ! » grogna-t-il en se levant et enfonça son couvre-chef sur sa tête.

Elizabeth avança sur le sable et s'éloigna vers un sentier d'algues qui prenait naissance dans le ciel de mer. Elle l'observa un instant, puis le suivit.

Jack garda un œil sur elle, tandis qu'il s'approchait de son navire qui gisait sur le flanc. « Gibbs ! » hurla-t-il.

« Cap'taine ? »

« Remet-moi le Pearl à l'eau… Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit… » il roula des yeux de droite à gauche en observant la mer qui formait le ciel de ce lieu si étrange et extraordinaire. Et il courut jusqu'au chemin d'algues et rejoignit Elizabeth qui s'était arrêtée à une centaine de mètre d'une immense bâtisse qui se reflétait sur une mer gelée.

Elizabeth s'approcha du lac, tapota sa surface. Elle se tourna vers Sparrow : « De la glace ? Mais il ne fait pas froid, je dirai même qu'on étouffe ! »

« Nous sommes dans la magie des mystérieuses profondeurs océanes ! » fit Jack en soulevant les épaules. « C'est le domaine de Poséidon. »

Elizabeth mit un pied sur le lac glacé, testa sa résistance puis avança en glissant jusqu'aux immenses portes, gardées par de gigantesques statues d'hippocampes. Ils entrèrent. Le palais de Poséidon était orné de tours blanches et de grandes arcades incrustées de corail et de coquillages.

La salle du trône était décorée de belles peintures représentant toutes sortes de monstres marins. Jack s'approcha d'une, tellement elle semblait réelle, mais rebroussa vite chemin quand la main d'une sirène sortie du tableau.

« Tu crois qu'il ressemble à cela ? » fit Elizabeth en tendant la main vers une statue de Poséidon. Elle recula d'un pas quand la statue lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle recula de nouveau quand il se gratta la barbe.

« Hum ! » gronda Poséidon d'une énorme voix caverneuse.

« Ah ! Je crois qu'y r'ssemble vraiment à ça Poséidon ! » dit Jack en rejoignant Elizabeth.

Le gigantesque dieu se pencha vers les deux humains et posa sa tête sur ses deux mains. Il les contempla un instant, tournant la tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche.

« Il n'y a pas de trésor ici ! » dit enfin le dieu en désignant la salle du trône, vide de toute richesse. « Que ferais-je d'or ou de brelots ? »

« Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'or ! » répliqua Elizabeth en jetant un regard furtif à Jack. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous voler… enfin… » elle réfléchit. « Nous sommes là pour vous demander un service ! »

Poséidon s'installa confortablement dans son siège d'algues.

« Nous… » Elle se tourna vers Jack qui l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste du menton. « Nous voudrions… vous emprunter… le Bloody ! »

« Le Bloody ? » répéta le dieu en se grattant la joue et arracha un coquillage de la taille d'une roue de gouvernail et la jeta à quelques mètres des deux pirates. Elizabeth sursauta et attrapa instinctivement l'avant-bras de Jack.

« Aah ! Le bloody… ce petit vaisseau qui a eu peur de mon maelstrom et qui a fuit devant moi. Je n'aime pas les lâches, j'ai foudroyé son capitaine et j'ai laissé survivre un jeune matelot. C'est vrai que j'ai gardé son navire et son équipage pour une de mes toiles vivantes. Venez ! »

Le dieu se leva, faisant tomber des centaines de coquillages et crustacés accrochés à son corps opalin. Il les emmena dans de sombres couloirs où mugissait le fracas de l'océan.

Il s'arrêta devant une énorme toile où la mer en colère soulevait sans cesse un magnifique navire aux formes allongées.

Poséidon se pencha vers Jack et Elizabeth, les attrapa dans son énorme main et les plaça sur le navire.

Elizabeth crut que le navire chavirait mais la mer se calma aussitôt. Poséidon, dont l'énorme tête descendait vers eux, sourit et il souffla dans les voiles du Bloody qui s'éloigna du bord de la toile vivante et rejoignit la grande mer.

**A suivre XI – Le secret de Calypso**


End file.
